Invierno
by CarMasi
Summary: Oneshot los estudiantes de konoha gakuhen ya se han graduado, es invierno y estan pensando lo que haran en año nuevo, se hacerca uan fecha importante para naruto, hinata que es lo qeu deseas?.. kya naruto esa moto es tan gay. mama no me mates


**Hola a todos soy carmasi nuevamente, este es mi primer one shot, espero no hacerlo muy lñargo y aburrido. Y espero que a todos ustedes les agrade por que, como ya casi es halloween, pero no no es un fic de halloween, este es de invierno me adelante a la temporada XD.**

Demo después estoy subiendo uno de halloween.

**Invierno**

One shot.

Hace frió en las calles, los techos estaban cubiertos de una blanca capa de nieve, solo faltaban 5 días para año nuevo, y los recién graduados estudiantes de Konoha gakuren, estaban emocionados por empezar un nuevo año como estudiantes universitarios.

-**ah! Hinata… ya decidiste que vamos a hacer, para recibir el nuevo año**

- **ano .. etoo. Yo no estoy segura … toda mi familia tiene planes diferentes, excepto yo, .. por que no le preguntas a ino-chan ella aun no nos da ideas de que hacer. **

**la señorita Rock Star, esta muy ocupada que no ves** "decía mientras señalaba a ino en la cabian de karaoke cantando esa canción cita de hanna montana que tenia ese mismo nombre rock star".

**mmm, yo le pregunte a tenten –san pero ella y neji nisan se fueron a Arima-onsen en kobe , y no vuelven hasta enero. **

**Uff que suerte tienen esos dos, se acaban de graduar y ya disfrutan de ese tipo de placeres (a lo que sexuales xP). **

**Uhm? A que te refieres con ese tipo de placeres Sakura-chan?**

**Te explicare cuando crezcas hina-chan,** le dijo mientras sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-**YOH! Sakura-chan, Hina-chan, ino-chan**!, un chico rubio alto de ojos azules entro a la sala de karaoke con dos pelinegros detrás de el, también altos con cuerpos bien definidos uno moreno y el otro un poco pálido.

-HEY! Naruto, Sauce, Sai. Como están. Le saludaba con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se sentaron en los sillones al lado de las chicas.

-**neeee Sasuke llegan tarde.**

**No me regañes, es culpa del dobe que se detuvo en una tienda, ¬.¬**

**si naruto se detuvo a comprar una especie de conejo, creo que era algún tipo de juguete**, le decía al chico palido mientras lo señalaba con un dedo, y su novia la rubia Rock Stara en braso.

_**Ino cuando llegaste ahí**_

_**Cuando no me viste jijij**_

**De todos modos **.. que comprabas naruto? Miro al chico que abrazaba a hinata por encima del hombro

**Uhm? shhhh es un secreto**, le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Naruto-kun? Que clase de secreto?** Le decía mientras lo veía , de una manera tan dulce que podría sacarle cualquier cosa.

**Iiiiiiihhh, oye teme ayúdame** , decía mientras intentaba evadir la mirada de la chica.

Sasuke saco, una banda de su bolsillo y se la puso en los ojos a naruto, evitando que observara el dulce rostro de la chica.

**oh! ~ no es justo ****,** dijo hinata haciendo un pequeño puchero.

**Lo lamento hinata chan, pero no puedo decirte y como sabia que pondrías esa cara le adverti al teme**. Le dijo mientras se quitaba la venda.

-_**oye sasuke por que tanto miesterio **_

_**- parece que es un regalo para hinata pero el lo quiere mantener en secreto, enrealidad ni nos a dicho ami ni a sai. **_

_**-oh. **_

_-_**Hinata****! , que tal esto como el no te dirá, tu no le dirás lo que estamos planeando para año nuevo. **

**Pero sakura**

**Shhhh confía en mi , y bien naruto?**

**-eeeeh! Están planeando algo par año nuevo, ne hina-chan dime . dime **

**-etto.. **

**-IE! NARUTO! No te dirá ni una palabra. **

El rubio hizo un pequeño puchero, pero después sonrió, y abrazo a su linda novia, de ojos perlado.

**esta bien entonces es un trato. ** Dijo mientras sonreía.

Ambos caminaban juntos tomados de la mano, el acompañaría a hinata a su casa puesto que ya era tarde.

**-ne naruto enserio no piensas decirme lo que es?**

**- uhm? **La miro de reojo. **Por que insistes que ya no hicimos un trato?**

**-si pero… **

El chico de detuvo y tomo a la chica por los hombros y la miro con sus profundos ojos azules, y con una sonrisa en su rostro. La luz de la luna le sentaba tan bien en sus bellos ojos perlados.

-**hinata.. confías en mi?**

**-uhm? Por que preguntas eso .. sabes que si naruto **

**- solo eso quería escuchar **

El chico la acerco a el, se fijo que no hubiese nadie cerca y la tomo por la cintura. Levanto el rostro de la chica, y le dio un beso largo en los labios.

-**te parece s te llevo ahora a tu casa… no quisiera que Hiashi san me regañara nuevamente por secuestrar a su princesa. **

La chica solamente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, a lo cual el chico le volvió a besar esta beso fue un dulce y casto beso.

-**YA LLEGUE!**

**-oh Naruto ya llegaste pensé que llegarías mas tarde. **Un hombre aun mas alto que el chico rubio de igual cabellera y ojos profundos. **Incluso llegue a pensar que no vendrás a casa hoy. **

**-eeeee? Papa, has estado leyendo nuevamente las historias del abuelo jiraya? **

**-NARUTO! MINATO!**

Los rubios se asustaron al escuchar esa voz femenina que los llamaba. Voltearon a ver, una chica de pelo rojo fuego, y una cola alta mientras se acercaba con una cara de muy pocos amigos, los halo a ambos por las orejas

**a ver naruto cuantas veces te eh dicho que no salgas de casa sin ordenar tu cuarto, y minato que haces aquí deverias estar en el estudio terminando de revisar la ficha contable acaso quieres perder tu posición como presidente. **

**-pero mama, para eso esta mira –chan (** Se refiere a la sirvienta**)**

**mira esta de vacaciones con su familia naruto.!**

**Kushina pero si ya le ordene a kakashi que hiciera la gestion contable **

**Kakashi tiene una vida Minato por dios.!**

Los solto a ambos después de dejarle las orejas coloradas, y dejo escapar un leve suspiro mientras Minato se dirigia al estudio.

**naruto, almenos dime que Hiashi-sama no te regaño esta vez por llevar tarde a hinata a su casa .**

**pues… **en ese momento sonó el teléfono _salvado por el ring _

**Hola residencia Namikaze. Oh Hiashi sama que casualidad… eh que naruto hizo.. si pero debe entender que son … si si .. entiendo que su hija es… si ella es buena chica** la pelirroja miro como se escabullía su hijo por las escaleras. _**Naruto esta me la pagas**_

_**gomen ne okasan .**_

el chico llego a su habitación sin que su madre lograra, detenerlo aun se escuchaba com hablaba con Lord Hyuga por teléfono.

-**fiu, me salve de esta . ** el sonrio mientras sacaba un estuche rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo y miraba el almanaque que tenia una fecha encerrada en rojo 27 diciembre. _ Hinata.. _

_Al dia siguiente en la residencia hyuga. _

_-_**ONECHAAAAAN! OMEDETO!**

**-uhm? Hanabi no es yawn muy temprano. Para levantarme **

**datte hoy es tu cumpleaños, y son apenas las 8 no es muy temprano, ** sonrio **ademas queria ser la primera en felicitar ami hermano**

**osoe (lenta) **dijo ella mientras volvia a cubrirse la cara con las sabanas.

**Eeeeeeh n ome digas a si que soy la primera . **

La chica busco algo en su mesa de noche y se lo mostró a la chica era su teléfono celular, le mostró un mensaje recibido a las 1.30 A. M

"_**Espero ser el primero en decir esto, Feliz cumpleaños Hina-chan. Espero que estés lista por que paso por ti a las 9.00. Vuelve a dormir**_

_**Pd: espero sueñes con migo**_

_**XoXo Naruto"**_

**eeeeh! Naruto te odio!**

La chica que estaba recostada en la cama descubrió su rostro. Y le sonrió a su hermana menor cuando volvió a ver el mensaje que estaba en su móvil.

-**EEEEEEEH!** La chica se levanto de golpe. **Hanabi chan que hora dijiste que era?**

-am etooo creo que acabo de decir que eran las 8

-hay no no voy a estar lista a tiempo.. se levanto de la cama en un modo muy rapido y empezó a desvestirse para darse una ducha

-**hanabi chan podrias …**

**-sisi ya saco tu ropa oncean, falda o pantalón?**

**-** ** tu elige ** le dijo mientras sonreia

-**demo tosan**

-**no naruto me niego, no vas a salir en eso ** le decía su padre mientras revisaba unos papeles,

**demo .. **

**no hay pero que valga , no voy a permitir que conduscas, no tienes licencia **

**-.- tengo mi licencia desde los 16 papa **

**No esta bajo discusión **

**Chicos por que discuten, naruto deja que tu padre tabaje empaz, **decia la pelirroja mientras de llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno de su esposo.

**Mama! Dile a papa que me deje conducir la motocicleta**

**La.. mo..moto NARUTO TE ESTAS VOLVIENDO LOCO! Acaso piensas o no nonononono.. no e voy a dejar ayer recivi un gran reproche de parte de Hiashi-sama, te imaginas si te ve llegar en una moto por su hija no.. no lo creo no iras en moto minato! ** Señalo a su esposo que estaba detrás de su escritorio revisando unos papeles. **Dile a Kakashi que confisque todas las motocicletas de la mancion, incluida la mía **

A lo que su esposo se puso, en marcha marco el numero de su secretario y empezó las gestiones

**ni que quisiera mentarme en tu moto mama .. ¬.¬ no es muy cool que digamos **

**que dices? ** Su madre volteo a verlo y lo señalo no se sabe como pero llegaron al garaje donde estaba la motocicleta de su madre, era un modelo R1 en perfectas condiciones, de color negro y naranja (que coincidencia). Naruto quedo atónito al verla

**sisi no es la gran cosa apuesta a que ya no enciendo co el tiempo que tiene debe estar oxidada. **

**Queeeeeee! Esta en perfectas condiciones naruto a ver ** saco las llaves de la moto y la encendió sin montarse en ella. ** O mi quería escucha como resuena su motor . **

**Si parece que sirve… adios mama. ** El chico ya estaba cruzando la puerta principal de la mancio con un casco de color naranja y negro que combinaba con la moto y una chaqueta negra *-*

**NATURO VEN A QUIE Y REGRESAME A NARUTO! (** la moto también se llama naruto **)**

**Kushina? Lo dejaste ir en la moto? ** Le decía Minato detrás de ella con un rostro tétrico y con el teléfono celular en la mano dejo a kakashi en línea.

**Minato T.T se llevo a naruto. **

El simplemente sonrió. ** Kakashi olvida lo que te dije. ** Cerro el teléfono y observo como su hijo se perdía en la curva de la calle. ** Creo que no podía ser un niño por siempre **

Kushina se recupero de su shock y miro hacia donde había ido naruto (el chico no la moto). Sonrió levemente y dijo. ** Supongo que tienes razón. **

**One-chan creo que ya vinieron a buscarte**, le dijo la pequeña a su hermana mientras miraba por la ventana.

una motocicleta estacionándose frente a la puerta principal, mientras el chico se quitaba el casco dejando al aire y dorada cabellera, ella se asomo y se sonrojo al ver la escena, el miro hacia la ventana y la pudo observar, luego le lanzo una sonrisa y hizo una seña para que bajara.

-**creo que hice una buena elección al ponerte un pantalón debajo de esa falta one-chan **

-**arigato hanabi –chan,** le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Llego con el rubio.

-**naruto . donde conseguiste la moto?**

**- es algo que estaba en uno de los garajes de la mansión sube. **Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba un casco

-**NARUTO! NO TE ATREVAS A MONTARTE HINATA.. NARUTO AHOR AMISMO LLAMO A MINATO, PARA CONTARLE LO QUE HAZ HECHO.** Alterado salía Hiashi san de la mansión dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba en chico

**ii Maldición, hinata súbete**, le dijo a la chica mientras aceleraba la moto, una vez ella se subió a la moto arranco.

**NARUTO! Grito lord Hyuga desde la puerta principal. **

**Nee naruto a donde vamos. **

**Donde tu desees. **

**Entonces a la playa.**

**A la playa?**

**Sip.. **

**Mm no**

**Que malo dijiste que donde yo quisiera **

Se detuvieron en un semáforos rojo .

-**no estas vestida para ello y yo tampoco además, preferiría esperar al atardecer para hacer eso.**

-ella se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza. El semáforo cambio a verde y el chico acelero.

-**Hinata ya comiste algo? **

**mm si por que lo preguntas. **

_**¬.¬ y yo que la iba a invitar a desayunar. **_** No por nada quieres algo dulce?**

**Sip n.n. **

**De acuerdo sostente!. **

**Pasaron toda la mañana divirtiéndose, fueron a tiendas almorzaron en un restaurante de renombre y fueron al parque de diversiones. **

**-awwwwh! naruto que linda vista. **

**-si verdad .. ** le dijo miraba a la chica disfrutar de la vista que le ofrecía la rueda de la fortuna, cuando de repente la rueda se detuvo. Moviendo las cabinas hinata se tambaleo.

-**hinata! ** El la sostuvo antes de caer al suelo. ** Estas bien **

**-si .. gomen ne naruto .. **

**-no . hay problema si estas bien no importa. ** Se levantaron y el se sentó junto a ella

**- naruto?**

**- si estoy a tu lado no volverás a caer cierto. ** Le dijo mientras la abrazaba por encima de su hombro. ** Además, desde muy temprano no eh tenido la oportunidad de … ** se acerco para besarla pero la cabina empezó a moverse.

**- ah! naruto ya se mueve.** El no presto atención, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, suavemente en los labios **besarte. **

**- naruto… ** volvieron a besarse nuevamente.

**me pregunto como le estará yendo a naruto. **

**Ese idiota debe estar haciéndolo bien **

**Sasuke!.. pero sabes como es naruto**

**Ese idiota si lo arruina yo me encargare personal mente de estrangularlo **

**Uhm? Ji ji, sabes hoy hinata cumple 18 años **

**Si lo se …**

**¿Lo sabes?**

**Si el teme me lo dijo. Je ahora están iguales. **

**Cierto el cumplió 18 en octubre no, vaya. **

**bien hasta aquí, espero que mis estupideces, no hayan arruinado tu cumpleaños. **

**No .no … para nada fuiste muy lindo con migo, además me encanto pasar el dia contigo. **

**A si…** dijo el mientras se acercaba a la chica, la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a el.

**Si fue muy divertido, **mientras ella se encargaba de rodear su cuello con sus manos.

El le dio un casto beso en los labios y separo sus labios por un momento para ver sus hermosos ojos.

**es una lastima **

**que?**

**Que no pueda llevarte a la puerta. **

Ella dejo escapar un leve sonrisa **fuiste muy imprudente al venir en una motocicleta**

**eso creo.. ** se disponía a besarla nuevamente cuando su telefono celular sonó , **Maldición!. **

**jeje , contesta, yo entrare a la mansión. **

**De acuerdo ** el tomo la llamada y dejo que se fuera, ** si hola? ** Algo lo sorpendio **Hinata!**

**Uhm?**

La tomo del brazo, y como si la hubiese raptado, encendió la motocicleta y arranco.

**naruto que pasa?**

**Tu te quedaras conmigo. **

**Aque te refieres?**

**Pasaras la noche con migo **

Ella se sonrojo, y mucho. Se detuvo un momento y le paso el casco a la chica.

**ten no quiero que las autoridades, me detengan por algo tan insignificante. **

Ella sostuvo, el casco en sus manos, aun estaba roja, esas palabras le causaron un shock, a la chica.

**pa.. pa…pasar la noche con…tigo… **

**tranquila no es la gran cosa, hanabi chan me llamo , y dijo que no contestabas el celular y por eso me llamo ami.**

**Mi telefono?.. ** busco su movil y estaba repleto de mensajes de Felicitación y llamadas perdidas de sus amigos y por su puesto de hanabi.

**Me dijo algo como que no estaba permitido que regresaras a casa. **

**Uhm? UZO! No me digas que OTOSAN!**

**- Eso parece.. esta muy enojado. ** Le dijo el con su usual sonrisa zorruna.

Ella se puso el casco y se abraso a el con fuerza.

-**¡ARRANCA!. **

Llegaron a la casa de la playa de los Namikaze.

**bien creo que aquí estaremos bien. **

**Naruto.. por q estamos en la casa de la playa. **

**Pues… si Lord. Hiashi esta molesto, Cara de tomate tambien lo debe de estar, y si lo esta pues se convertirá en la Habanera Sangrienta y no quiero ver eso, incluso mi padre le teme cunado esta asi **

**O.O? cara de… tomate? Habanera.. sangrienta?**

**Uhm? Si son términos infantiles para referirme a mi madre. **

Ella sonrio u miro hacia el gran ventanal de la casa, veía como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el mar, unas manos calidad se deslizaron por su cintura.

**naru… **

el la beso, intensa y apasionadamente, fue un beso largo que acabo con el aliento de ambos.

**naruto **

**Hinata yo… te amo**

**Eso lo se, por que yo también te amo**

**Te amo , ** volvio a repetirlo.

**Si naruto. **

**Te amo, te amo, te amo**

Le decía y le repetía varias veces, mientras, le daba pequeños besos, en su cuello , en sus labios, en sus mejillas, en su pecho

**Naruto .. dame*(detente). **

El no presto atención y siguió con su recorrido, llego nuevamente a sus labios y la beso suavemente.

**por que? ** Le dijo al oído en una voz suave.

**Este.. ah..yo… **

Ella tenía la respiración agitada, mas sin embargo volvió a besarlo. Acariciando su rostro con sus largos dedos, mientras lo besaba enredaba sus dedos en su dorada cabellera**. **El la cargo en su cintura, ella se sostuvo con sus piernas, el acariciaba y apretaba su… la llevo a una habitación del primer piso. (¬¬ duh es su casa de verano tiene que saber donde quedan las cosas.)

**Naruto.. no.. de.. detente. ** Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, acelerados , su respiración agitada, su cuerpo estremecido, no podía entender por que hacia tanto calor a mitad de invierno.

El escucho sus palabras y esta vez obedeció, la bajo, su respiración, a el tambien le faltaba el aire, estaba sudado y su corazon latia en competencia al de ella, sentía que estaba a punto de salirsele del pecho.

-**tienes .. razon, perdona .. creo que .. me deje llevar. Estare en la sala. ** El chico salio de la habitación y se recostó de una pared cercana a la puerta. _NARUTO! Eres un idiota!, Ella no queria que, Maldición GRGRGR. Por poco la violas Hay dentro TONTO AHHH!, ___sus pensamientos lo atormentaban ,c ad vez pasaban por su cabeza la imagen de negacion de su novia.

**naruto-kun **

sintio como las manos de la ojiperla se deslizaban por su pecho y como su cabeza se recostaba en su espalda.

-**naruto .. yo .. yo quiero que**

**hinata. ** El la interrumpió, ** daiyobu. No te voy a obligar. **Volteo para mirarla al rostro, saco un pequeño estuche, de su chaqueta. **Toma… olvide darte tu regalo. **

**Un reglaro?.. .pero naruto..** el poso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla.

**solo tomalo. ** Le entrego el estuche en sus manos y se dirigió a las escaleras.** Creo que en esa habitación hay algunas batas de baño , tomando en cuenta que tiene un o dentro, si lo deseas puedes ducharte, yo por mi parte haré lo mismo. **

_**Naruto **_ susurro la chica, mientras sostenía el pequeño estuche contra su pecho.

**El uno de los baños del segundo piso el chico tomaba un baño (como ya lo habia dicho XD). **

**-Hinata… AAARG! No, no ,no Naruto!. ** Se sumergió en la tina hasta su nariz. Y se mantuvo ashi durante un momento, salio de la bañera y se dirigio a ver como seguía su novia.

-**Hina…**

Se detuvo al ver a la chica recostada en la cama, llevando solo la bata de baño puesta, su cabello aun estaba mojado, su piel nívea se veía resplandeciente con esas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por ella, sus largas piernas perfectamente definidas, se veían sus

muslos que sobresalían por la abertura de la bata. El chico estaba sonrojada ante aquella visión, intentaba disminuir su excitación, para evitar que su amiguito no reaccionara. Trago saliba cuando vio que ella abria sus bellos ojos, los cuales le observaban al abrirse.

**-Na…Naruto… ** se levanto y su bata resbalo un poco por debajo de su hombro, mostrando aquella linea entre sus senos perfectamente.

Volvió a tragar saliba al ver esos bien definidos pechos, los cuales se enmarcaban muy bien sobre aquella bata que le quedaba tan ceñida al cuerpo definiendo perfectamente esa curvas en su cintura, . noto que a un lado de la bata habia un nombre "Naruto". _Es una de mis batas . _penso el chico.

-**hi..Hinata. …**

Ella lo miraba con esa dulce sonrisa en su rostro caracteristica de ella.

- **po ..por ..que me miras asi H..Hinata. **

**-Naruto …quiero que me hagas tu mujer. **

Abrió los brazos invitando al chico a la cama donde ella estaba mientras lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro aunque sus mejillas no perdía en rubor que había adquirido al decir estas palabras. El se acerco a ella y se acurruco entre sus brazos recostado entre sus pechos.

**hinata… **levanto la cabeza para observarla ** estas segura? **

Ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y asinto, a lo que el se dedico a besarla. Recostándola, quedando encima de ella, su bata ya estaba básicamente abierta a lo que el simplemente la hizo a un lado, tanto la que llevaba ella como la propia. La tenia a su merced, estaba bajo el completamente desnuda.

Se dedico a besar cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. , sus manos se dedicaban a prestar especial atención a esos círculos rosados en su pecho donde era notoria su excitación, dibujaba círculos con sus dedos alrededor de sus pezones sacándole leves suspiros y gemidos a la chica, pronto su boca fue la que se encargo de mordisquear y halar levemente eso pequeños circulitos. Pronto se abrió paso entre su abdomen, sus piernas, sus muslos.

Acariciaba sus muslos en círculos, y luego paso a apretar su trasero, a acariciar la línea de su espalda, provocando que se arqueara.

Pronto se dedico a degustar su intimidad , a acariciarle, a besarla, a lamerla alrededores, a succionarla su interior, a explorar con su lengua , con sus dedos, la profundidad de aquella húmeda cavidad.

La chica al borde de la excitación, apretaba las sabanas mientras arqueaba aun mas su espalda y gritaba su nombre.

**Na.. Naruto!**

**Tranquila princesa aquí estoy.. **

Le dijo en un temple de seriedad y sobriedad fue lentamente desde su intimida, hasta su abdomen, en medio de sus pechos. En su cuello hasta llegar a aquella boca que gritaba su nombre.

en un girar del destino, ya no era el quien dominaba la jugada, si no ella , quien daba pequeños besos en su cuello, dio un ligero soplido en su cuello cerca de su oido, esto lo estremeció, beso su pecho con los mismos besos delicados, y suaves que lo exitaban tanto.

Se encontró con su miembro erecto. Lo tomo entre sus calidas manos y lo acariciaba lo masajeaba de arriba hacia abajo, beso la punta de aquel "juguetito", y lo lamió en circulos.

Pronto lo llevo a su boca y empezó a usarlo como una deliciosa paleta de fresa.

**nnnnaaarng H..Hi-Hinata.. **

el gemia su nombre , su excitación era enorme, estaba apunto de llegar a su limite, ella mantenia su juego hasta que no soporto mas, lo hizo , ella lo mantuvo en su boca y trago cada gota de aquel preciado liquido. Lo miro mientras limpiaba sus labios.

**delicioso … **

dijo ella con una sonrisa tan dulce e inocente que parecía imposible que ella era quien la que provocaba su excitación, la que hacia esas cosas, la que recitaba esas palabras morbosas. (por dios hina que te eh hecho! *¬* ).

El chico sentado con ella enfrente, la tomo por la cintura y suavemente la posiciono sobre su miembro, ella se aferro fuertemente a el.

**na. Naruto.. nmm .. de. Despacio **

**lo entiendo .. solo confia .. solo dolerá un poco .. **

poco a poco fue entrando en ella , su penetración fue suave , no sintio dolor alguno, su la vil se rompio sin esfuerzo, y ahí fue cuando se sintieron uno. El lentamente fue aumentando el ritmo provocando que la respiración de ambos se agitara. Ella se aferro au mas fuerte al rubio tanto que provoco unos ligeros arañazos en su espada. Pronto llegaron a su limite a su éxtasis de amor.

El se dejo caer en la cama y ella se acomodaba en su pecho.

Se podía ver el regalo, encima de la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama habia unos pendiente y un collar, pero lo que mas brillaba bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana era la luz de un anillo , con un diamante en forma de corazón , color lila y una nota que decia "Cásate Conmigo"

**ne .. naruto acaso era este el gran secreto que me ocultabas. **

**Uhm? Eso creo, te gusto tu regalo?**

Ella sonrio con esa expresión dulce inocente y alegre que la caracterizaba.

- **como no me va a gustar si es lo que siempre desee**

**.. ser tu esposa. **

Ella le dio un tierno beso en los labios y volvio a la calidez de su pecho, mientras el la rodeaba con sus mano por encima del hombro y la cubría con las sabanas.

**hina-chan , ahora que ya sabes cual es tu regalo, me dirias que están tramando para año nuevo **

**sssh , ** puso un dedo en su boca en señal de que hiciera silendio y con un tierno rostro y mientras le guiñaba el ojo le contesto . ** es un secreto **


End file.
